Harmonia Pretty Cure!
: is a reboot story of the 2013 season Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure! is a new Pretty Cure fanseries created by FairySina. Harmonia Pretty Cure! tells the story of chosen warriors, who have to protect the Flower of Life from the power of the dark moon. The main motives of the season are flowers and life. Story :See: List of Episodes The Flower of Life is a magical plant that is guarded by the Sylphs of the Garden of Flowers. The Flower of Life consists of the life of any world and is known to be targeted by the power of the Dark Moon. As the great fairies of the Garden of Flowers feared an attack by the power of Dark Moon, they sent the Sylph of the moonlight to earth. The Sylph of moonlight soon found the Pretty Cure of the moon, who will be the protector of the Flower of Life. However, a year after the girl was granted the power, the girl lost her power by transforming into Pretty Cure and the Flower of Life disappeared. Now, other guardian sylphs came to earth to find the other Pretty Cures of harmony to rescue the Flower of Life and the soul of the sylph of moonlight. Characters Pretty Cures * Yatsuki is the actual owner of the Flower of Life, who became a Pretty Cure a year prior to the start of the season. Yatsuki is a serious and stubborn high school student, who appears to be quite ignorant towards her younger sister Hitsuki. Yatsuki is a student council member of her school and is part of the volley ball team. Yatsuki used to have the power of transforming into , the Pretty Cure of the moon. * Hanami is a confident and energetic 13-year-old middle school student. Hanami, despite her appearance, is a young girl with a cool personality. She is always very honest and tells others always her honest opinion. But she is also quite outgoing and will push her friends to come along with her and join her in her crazy plans. Hanami’s alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of flowers. * Serena is a cheerful but clumsy 13-year-old middle school student. She moved to town two years ago and likes to make other people happy. Serena likes to joke around just to make her friends and family smile. However, due to her clumsiness, she usually hurts herself when trying it. Serena’s alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of the sky. * Yona is a smart and collected 13-year-old middle school student. As the smartest among her friends, Yona usually helps them with studying and understanding complicated things easier. But Yona can also be quite strict when it comes to studying, while she hates when people are being lazy. Yona’s alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of stars. * Hitsuki is a shy and calm 12-year-old middle school student. She wants to join the school’s tennis club because she loves tennis but has yet to find the confidence to actually join the club. Hitsuki is pretty introvert and wished she could become more opened. Hitsuki is Yatsuki’s younger sister, whose alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of the sun. Allies * Sylphs are magical creatures of the air, that help the Pretty Cures to find their powers and may activate the powers of the EnchantRings. Each Pretty Cure has their own Sylph, that will guard them through their adventures, just as a fairy partner: ** - Luna was the sylph of the moonlight and Cure Moon's partner. But one day, she was hit by the power of Dark Moon. After that, Luna was never seen again. ** - Marigold is the sylph of flowers and Cure Rose's partner. ** - Dove is the sylph of the sky and Cure Sky's partner. ** - Venus is the sylph of the stars and Cure Star's partner. ** - Soleil is the sylph of the sun, and Cure Sun's partner. Dark Moon * Cure Noir is the secondary main antagonist the Cures have to fight against. Cure Noir appeared for the first time after the slyph of moonlight lost her powers. She leads the forces of the dark moon against the forces of Pretty Cure. Cure Noir fights with the powers of the dark moon. * Minuit serves the power of Dark Moon, trying to do his best to be acknowledged by the great Dark Moon. Minuit was born out of the darkest hour and desires to destroy the Flower of Life, as well as the magical sylphs, who carry the power of the Pretty Cures. * Notte serves the power of Dark Moon, trying to be acknowledged by the leaders of Dark Moon. Notte used to be a sylph of night until he has been reformed by Dark Moon. Today, he thinks he owns the Dark Moon something for "rescuing" him. * Tasogare serves the power of Dark Moon. Tasogare rose from the shadows of the sunny land as the power of the dark moon rose upon the land. Tasogare is a soilder of darkness, who seems to have no emotions and only follows orders. * Kurakunarus are the monsters used by the soilders of the power of the dark moon. The Kurakunaru are activated in order to obtain and destory the power of the Flower of Life. Their name comes from meaning "darkening". Family and Friends * Mei is an upperclassman of Hanami and close friend of Yatsuki. She is the current captain of her school's tennis club. Locations * The Garden of Flowers is the origin of the Flower of Life and also the birthplace of the Sylphs, before they come to earth. The great fairies of the Garden of Flowers fear an attack by the Dark Moon, so they send guardian sylphs to earth to find the Pretty Cures. * Zukinohara is the primary setting of Harmonia Pretty Cure! and the home of all Pretty Cures. All main characters attend the Blue Rose Academy, which has a middle school campus and high school campus. Items and Devices * The Flower of Life is the primary goal of the season. The Flower of Life consists of the life of any world. The Flower of Life was once guarded by Cure Moon and has disappeared after Cure Moon lost her powers. Media * : The official crossover movie between Harmonia Pretty Cure!, Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! and Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. Trivia *''Harmonia Pretty Cure!'' shares some similarities with [[w:c:prettycure:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!|''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!]]: **Both seasons have the theme of flowers and life. **Both seasons have the Cure colors of , , and (and for HiaPC) **The story of Cure Moon and Cure Moonlight is similar. **Both seasons have a Cure attending high school. **Both seasons include a Dark Pretty Cure. *''Harmonia Pretty Cure! shares some similarities with Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: **Both seasons have a total of five Pretty Cures in the main team. **Both seasons have the Cure colors of , , , and . *''Harmonia Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where two Cures of the main team are siblings. References Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina 2017 Series Category:Harmonia Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Shoujo Series Category:Drama Series